Buck Force
Buck Force jest Demonem stworzonym w wersji 1.8 przez gracza o nicku Rob Buck. Poziom jest postrzegany jako łatwy Demon, pomimo tego, iż jest jednym z najtrudniejszych etapów w Paczkach Map. Plansza zostala dwukrotnie zaktualizowana (version: 3). Trwa ona około 1 min i 30 s (long). Hasło umożliwiające tworzenie kopii etapu to 002016. Znajduje się w Paczce Map o nazwie "Demon pack 17". Najcięższymi fragmentami są segmenty zawierające liczne pułapki. Opis Poziom rozpoczyna się od kostki z kilkoma prostymi skokami, fałszywymi blokami i pierścieniami. Po niej następuje kula grawitacyjna z fałszywymi blokami. Po kuli nadejście czas na statek. Strzałki mogą sprowadzić gracza na złą drogę. Kolejnym segmentem jest małe ufo, podobne do fragmentów ufo z Clubstep. Trafiamy na portal zmieniający nas w ikonę - fragment jest dosyć ciężki, ponieważ zawiera on jeszcze większą liczbę "fałszywych" obiektów, w tym pierścieni. Po nim rozpocznie się pierwszy dual, dwie grawitacyjne kule, lecz jedna spośród nich szybko zamieni się w ufo. Fragment jest prosty, ponieważ kontrolujemy tylko jedną postać naraz. Po zakończeniu duala na chwilę zamienimy się w statek (powolna prędkość), następnie przemienimy się w ufo (dual) i ufo, by następnie zmienić się w małą kulę z dosyć precyzyjnym timingiem. Po ów segmencie nadejdzie ciężki fragment z ikoną z jeszcze trudniejszym timingiem, zawierającym fejki i pochyłe bloki, zaś po nim przelecimy przez portal statku - część nie jest zbyt skomplikowana czy trudna. Po przemierzeniu tunelu (każdego oprócz drugiego od góry) staniemy się ufo, przemieszczającym się w powolnej prędkości. Zawiera on pochyłe bloki najeżone kolcami. Jest on dosyć ciężki w porównaniu do niektórych fragmentów poziomu. Znajdziemy w nim lustrzane portale. Następnie zmienimy formę na statek. Należy szczególnie uważać na przejście statku w ufo (powinieneś wstrzymać się od szybkiego skoku). Uważaj także na zakończenie etapu - zacznij spamować (bądź szybko klikać) będąc (mniej więcej) pomiędzy oczami "istoty". Dzięki temu unikniesz irytującej śmierci w 98% (czarny, niewidoczny słup tam na ciebie czyha). Monety Monety znajdujące się w ów etapie należą do monet łatwych do zdobycia. * Pierwsza spośród nich znajduje się pomiędzy 20 i 21%. Po wkroczeniu w segment z małym ufo (19 i 20% wykonać niżej opisaną sekwencję, należy wlecieć w środek portalu lub wyżej {jest to tylko propozycja}) wykonaj dwa dosyć powolne skoki, tak aby znaleźć się wewnątrz głowy stwora, a następnie (będąc po środku niej bądź dalej) wykonaj kolejny skok. * Kolejna moneta lewituje przy 47%. Po zakończeniu duala obierz górną drogę, pamiętając o przeszkodach, które czyhają na każdego gracza. * Ostatnia moneta jest najprostsza do zdobycia, a jej umiejscowienie przypadło na 88 procent. Będąc statkiem (od 81%), wleć w najwyżej lub najniżej położony tunel, bądź drugi od dołu. Niestety zebranie trzeciej Monety Gracza uniemożliwi dostęp do ukrytej ścieżki. Fail * LeoGames rozbił się na 94%. * SIMPLEistic zginął przy 76%. Bugi * Dzięki miejscami dziwacznym hitboxom (w tym przypadku 19 - 20%) możliwe jest ślizganie się po przeszkodach. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to świadomy zabieg autora. * Portal teleportacyjny znajdujący się pomiędzy 86 a 87% jest dosyć mocno wysunięty w górę, co skutkuje (obranie drugiego tunelu od dołu), przy (np.) niedotykaniu kontrolera dostaniem się do kolejnej sekcji poziomu (ominiemy piłę na końcu owego tunelu). Także nie znamy intencji autora w tym zakresie. * Przy 88% znajduje się sekretna ścieżka. Aby z niej skorzystać, należy (po zetknięciu z portalem ufo) zacząć spamować (przez chwilę) kontrolerem (tunel położony najwyżej, najniżej lub drugi od dołu). Jednakże po wykorzystaniu ów luki, tracimy możliwość zdobycia Monety Gracza. Nie posiadamy informacji na temat tego, czy owa sekretna ścieżka (bądź utrzymanie jej) jest celowym zamiarem twórcy poziomu. Ciekawostki * 13 marca 2016 roku przez pewien czas nie był oceniony, choć posiadał notę Demona. Stało się tak, gdyż nowy system RobTopa (usuwający ocenę etapom o długości tiny) uznał go za planszę o najmniejszej możliwej długości. Robert Topala wkrótce przywrócił mu ocenę, status Featured i zweryfikowane monety. * Posiada on gigantyczną liczbę pobrań - ponad 5 mln 445 tys., natomiast liczba polubień oscyluje wokół 295 tys., co daje mu aż 47. miejsce w zakładce "Most downloaded" oraz 137. pozycję w zakładce "Most Liked" (stan na 17 stycznia 2017). Film thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Łatwy Demon Kategoria:Etapy z Paczek Map Kategoria:Poziomy z 2014 roku Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Long Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane